It's a Love Story
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Written for the Valentine Drabble Collection challenge, this will be twenty random, (very random), pairings, with various love-type themes. Pairing noted at the top of each chapter. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**This collection is for Amber's Valentine Drabble Competition. Each Chapter has a different pairing, which will be mention at the top. It's also written for the Represent that Character Challenge and the Million Added Words Competition. **

**Pairing - Fred/Angelina **

**Prompt - eyes **

**Word Count without A/N - 220 **

**Flowers **

"What have you done to them?" Angelina asked, looking shrewdly at the flowers held out to her.

"You wound me! Am I not allowed to buy flowers for the prettiest girl at Hogwarts on Valentines Day?" Fred replied a dramatic look of pain etched on his face.

"That's sweet, here, put them in here," she replied, conjuring a vase and putting it on the table. Fred did as he was told with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe you don't trust me," he whined, and she chuckled.

"The day I trust you will be the day hell freezes over. Thank you for the flowers, I'll put them in the dorm. Kiss," she replied, leaning her head up to accept a kiss. She missed the triumphant look in his eyes.

xxxx

Angelina woke up, covered in sweat from the dream she had just 'enjoyed.' She had never had a wet dream before, and the thought left her mildly uncomfortable. She wondered why she had one now, why the feeling of want was still coursing through her veins as she tried to catch her breath.

Something on her bedside table caught her eyes, and as she glanced up, she realised the flowers she received from Fred earlier that day were emitting a soft pink glow.

"FRED WEASLEY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing - Cho/Luna **

**Prompt - Green **

**Word Count - 373**

**Forgiveness **

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Luna, but I thank Merlin for it everyday," Cho muttered as the young couple sat atop the Astronomy tower. They came up there often, to get away from the stares, the sniggering, the nastiness that seems to generate anywhere that teenagers congregate.

They had been together for three months, openly for a little over a month. Cho loved Luna, but she knew she didn't deserve her, not after the way she had bullied Luna to make herself look 'cool', to her friends. She knew that, and yet every time she told her girlfriend that, Luna laughed.

"You did nothing but decide to be yourself Cho, you don't need to thank Merlin for that."

xxxx

Luna was used to the stares, the giggles and name calling. It didn't bother her anymore, not like it once had anyway. Luna was comfortable and confident in herself. She knew who she was and she was happy. She had friends, the best friends she could ever ask for, and she had Cho, a girl who she loved, who loved her back in equal amounts.

Luna knew that Cho struggled with not being 'popular', anymore, but she didn't know how to help. She didn't know how to make Cho see that being herself was the only way to make _real_ friends. Luna's friends had been happy for her, and had even told her to invite Cho with her when they got together, but Cho refused.

"I don't want your friends to feel obligated to be nice to me for you," she said, everytime Luna asked her to join them. And so, they went to the astronomy tower, where they would sit in the moonlight, and talk, or kiss, or be silent. As long as they were together.

xxxx

As Luna's dad walked her down the aisle towards the girl of her dreams, Luna knew the nargles had been right all those years ago. Cho was worthy of forgiveness. She was someone Luna wanted to know. She was someone Luna could love unconditionally, and she was someone who would return the feeling. Cho's green eyes glowed happily as they said their vows, and to Luna, she had never looked more beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing - Dean/Seamus **

**Prompt - Here and now. **

**Word Count - 220 **

**Nothing Else Matters**

A whole year they had been separated. A whole year. Yet when it was all over, when they met in the middle of the great hall, the year fell away as though it had never happened. Dean held out his arms, and Seamus fell into them, their bodies fitting together in a perfect fit. The battle fell into insignificance as they held onto each other, each assuring themselves that the other was alive and well.

"I missed you," Dean murmured into Seamus' hair.

"Not as much as I missed you," was the quiet response, not much more than a whisper.

They stood together, neither of them caring how they must look to anyone else, neither caring that they were blocking the middle aisle. All they cared about was being together, about being alive.

"I tried to write to you, but... I didn't send it. I couldn't. If the owl had been followed... I didn't want you to be found. I couldn't be the reason you were caught," Seamus muttered, the desperation in his voice evident as he tried to explain himself.

"Seamus, I know. Trust me, I know. I have a thousand letters in my bag, all for you. We made it. We survived. Don't worry about before, thing about here and now. We're together. Nothing else matters."

"Together."

"Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing - Fleur/Tonks **

**Prompt - Saint **

**Word count - 193**

**One Day**

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know. But I can't stop. Can you?"

"No. I just wanted you to know, what we're doing, it's wrong."

"Do you really think I don't know that? Do you think I enjoy going home and pretending I've been out shopping, or having_ dinner_ with a friend?"

"I think Remus knows. He won't say anything. He loves me. He treats me like a saint or something. It hurts, knowing how much he loves me."

"Bill has no idea. He pays little to no attention to me anymore."

"I've thought about leaving him. I don't think I can. I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already am."

"I've thought about leaving Bill, but... the girls are still young. I can't break up my family like that. They'll hate me."

"So, we'll keep meeting like this. In secret."

"Yes. I can't stay away from you, I... I love you."

"I love you. Sometimes...sometimes love isn't enough, is it?"

"Sometimes. We'll always have this though."

"For that, I suppose, I'll be thankful. I'd rather have you like this than not at all."

"Me too. One day..."

"Yes. One day..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing - Gabrielle/Draco **

**Prompt - Starlight**

**Word count - 184 **

**The Dance **

"May I have this dance, Mademoiselle?"

"Of course, Monsieur," Gabrielle replied. She wondered if he had seen her watching him across the room. Truth be told, she had barely taken her eyes of him since she arrived at the ball.

He took her in his arms, such a strong dancer, she mused. He held her firmly, but not to tight, as he spun her around the floor. People were stopping to watch them, this beautiful couple who fit together so perfectly.

When the dance ended, he didn't let go. They danced again and again together, slow and fast, refusing to be parted by anyone.

As the night drew to a close, he pulled her close to him.

"May I see you again?" he asked softly, his grey eyes boring into her own.

"Who said I am ready to be parted yet?" she replied, her voice innocent, her eyes sultry.

"Perhaps I can interest you in a walk under the starlight?"

"Perhaps," she replied.

As he led her from the ball, she couldn't help but think she may have met her match in Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing - George/Angelina **

**Prompt - Coffee **

**Word Count - 316 **

**Second Best **

I see the way she looks at me sometimes, and I know she's only with me because I remind her of him. I remind everyone of him, what can I do, he was my twin. It hurt, for a while, but I'm used to it now. I don't mind it anymore, because I understand where she's coming from. Every time I look in the mirror, I see him too.

When she mentions something that she did with him, confusing us once more, I play along to save her the embarrassment. When she stutter's over his name in bed, I pretend not to hear, because I love her, and I know she loves me, even if she loved him more. I loved him, everyone loved him, that isn't something I could ever blame her for.

On the anniversary, when I see her talking, crying over a picture of him, I move away. I let her have her privacy to remember him. When she smiles at me later in the day, I can still see the sadness in her eyes, but I ignore it best I can. It wouldn't be fair to call her out on it.

In the mornings, when she puts a cup of coffee in front of me, I drink it without complaint, even though it is far to sweet for me. He drank coffee with three sugars, I only drink it with one. I can't blame her for missing him. I can't blame her for wishing it was him here with her, him that she woke up to every morning, him that she went to bed with every night.

I can't blame her, because in a perfect world, Fred would still be here, and she would be loving him instead of me.

Angelina is the love of my life, and for her, I don't mind being second best. For her, I would be anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing - Hannah/Susan **

**Prompt - Life of death**

**Word Count - 299 **

**Not A Morning Person **

"Come on Susan, we have to get up," Hannah whispered, trying to pull the covers off her girlfriend. It was six am and Susan really had to go back to her own bed before their dorm mates woke up.

"Is it life or death?" Susan muttered from where she was burrowed.

"Of course not, but you said you wanted to keep us secret until we left school. Don't you think the others will find it strange if they wake up and you're in my bed?"

Susan groaned. When she had told Hannah they would stay secret lovers for a while, it had seemed like a good idea. Now though, at stupid hours in the morning when it was still dark out, it sounded like the the daftest idea she had ever had.

"Fine, fine, I'm up," she murmured, closing her eyes again, and doing nothing to move. Hannah giggled.

"I swear, you are so not a morning person," she whispered, kissing Susan lightly.

"Hmm, you should wake me up like that every morning," she replied, opening her eyes again and smiling.

"Every morning...sounds like a good plan to me," Hannah replied, pressing her lips to Susan's once more.

"If you're going to do this every morning, I'm asking for a new dorm room. Hannah, seriously, we all know you're together, can you just go back to sleep until...you know...a normal hour?" Megan snapped from the bed beside Hannah's.

Susan clapped a hand to her head as Hannah blushed.

"Oh well, if the kneazles out of the bag, we might as well enjoy it," Susan whispered, pulling Hannah fully onto the bed, kissing her more passionately.

Hannah smiled into the kiss. She was glad they didn't have to stay secret any longer. She couldn't wait to show her girlfriend off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing - Lily Luna/Scorpius **

**Prompt - Ruin **

**Word Count - 292**

**Eloped **

"I hope you realise that your mother will kill me for this, then fetch me back to life so your father can enjoy the experience, don't you?" Scorpius murmured into his new wife's hair. They were sitting by on a wall by a sandy beach, watching as the tide came ever closer.

"I think they'll understand, actually. Mum told me what Grandma Molly was like when Mum and Dad were getting married. Apparently it was a nightmare," Lily replied. She was snuggled into her husbands side, as he lay his head on hers. This was her favorite spot, and in her opinion, the best place to spend their very short honeymoon.

"I love you Lil's, but seriously, I think you're wrong this time."

"Do you regret it?" she asked, looking up at him with a hurt frown.

"Never. I could never, ever regret marrying you. I just... it took your family long enough to accept me, I don't want to do anything to ruin that."

"You haven't ruined anything. Besides, I've already owled them, and told them it was all my idea."

"You've owled them? To tell them that their only daughter run away to get married. Oh, I am so, so dead," Scorpius groaned.

"You're not, Scorpius," a voice behind them said. "My daughter on the other hand..."

Lily and Scorpius turned around to see Harry, Ginny, Draco and Astoria behind them. Both sighed in relief when they saw their parent's were smiling at them.

"Congratulations," Ginny said, leaning on her husband.

They exchanged hugs with their children, before Harry smirked at his daughter.

"You can tell your Grandma Molly that you eloped. Me and your mother will be out of the country when you do. Good luck though."

"But Dadddddd..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing - Lucius/Narcissa**

**Prompt - Shadows **

**Word count - 216**

**A Good Wife **

The mansion wasn't always full of darkness. In between the Dark Lords risings, there would be light and laughter, music and chatter, and Lucius would look at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. They were happy, and she stupidly believed the darkness was gone. She believed her husband was done with hiding in the shadows.

When the Dark Lord returned, she wanted to ask him to run away. She wanted to ask him to abandon the Evil Megalomaniac and hide away with her Draco. She wanted to ask him to choose her. But she couldn't. She didn't think she could suffer the rejection that she would surely get as such a request.

Finally, when she believed there was no other option, she asked him to choose. She was surprised when he chose her. When she kissed him, a niggling thought in the back of her mind told her he chose her because he knew the Dark Lord was about to lose. She pushed it away. Deep down, she knew her husband loved her, and while she knew it would be a long time until they were back to the light, she was willing to stand by his side.

Narcissa was a good wife and she loved her husband. Shadows and all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing - Oliver/Alicia **

**Prompt - Grass Stains**

**WordCount - 162**

**Picnic **

"Will you please tell me where we're going?" Alicia asked, nervously feeling at the blindfold currently blocking her view.

"We're almost there, I promise, it's worth the wait," he replied, a smug undertone making her chuckle. They walked a little further, before he stopped her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and she nodded.

"More than ready."

He removed her blindfold and she gasped. In front of her was the most romantic looking picnic she had ever seen. There were warming charms placed around the vicinity, taking the edge of what was a cold February evening.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his lifts softly. "Thank you, it's lovely."

"Happy Valentine's day Alicia," Oliver said, returning the kiss.

"Just one thing," she said before sitting down.

"What?" he asked, sitting beside her, handing her a glass of elf made wine.

"You could have told me not to wear white. I'm going to have grass stains everywhere!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing - Oliver/Blaise **

**Prompt - frost**

**Word Count - 307 **

**Wait For You**

Oliver sat beneath the quidditch pitch bleachers, looking over at the frost covered pitch. It was six o clock in the morning, it was Christmas day, and in his head he knew that he should either still be fast asleep in his warm bed, or sat in front of the fire in the common room, opening presents.

A hand on his shoulder startled him, but as the owner of said hand sat beside him, he smiled.

"Sorry I'm late. Theo was up," Blaise muttered, pressing a kiss to Oliver's cheek.

"It's fine, honestly. Here," Oliver replied, handing the Slytherin a box, covered in silver paper.

Blaise opened it, curiosity visible on his handsome face. Oliver smiled when he saw other boy's face light up, and he knew he had the present right.

"I'm leaving this year, I thought we needed something to keep in contact, something faster than owls."

Blaise picked up the mirror gently, thanking Oliver as he did so.

"I've already cast an unbreakable charm on it. It shrinks too, it'll fit in your wallet," Oliver told him, more for something to say than anything else. Every time he mentioned leaving, the air around them seemed to crackle with tension. Blaise silently handed over a smaller box, this one wrapped in gold.

Oliver opened it, wondering what Blaise could have got him. Inside was a pendant, hanging from a silver chain. A Green snake curled around a lion, with tiny emeralds and ruby's encrusted onto it.

Oliver handed the chain silently to Blaise, who clasped it around the keeper's neck.

"I thought it might remind you of me when all the fan's scream your name at Quidditch," Blaise told him quietly.

"Thank you. It won't be necessary though. I will wait for you Blaise. I promise."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Never forget that."


	12. Chapter 12

**Pairing - Ginny/Pansy **

**Prompt - Insignificant **

**Word Count - 219 **

**A Foreign Feeling **

"Have you told your parent's about us yet?" Pansy asked quietly, already knowing the answer and bracing herself for the impact the hurt would make.

"Yes."

Pansy gasped. She had gotten used to being a secret over the years, ever since the battle. No one wanted to be associated with the girl who wanted to hand over their savior after all. Relationships had fallen apart, every single time, when she asked if her new partner was ready to come out to the world with her. She was insignificant, she was disposable. To think that someone would willingly tell other people about her was...foreign.

"Oh."

"Pansy, they're happy for us. Harry is happy for us. No one holds a mistake you made as a teenager against you."

"That isn't true, you know it isn't. They're really happy for us?"

"Of course. They want to meet you, again, properly. There's a family dinner on Sunday, will you come with me?"

"I...I don't know if that's such a good idea," Pansy replied shakily.

"I think it's a fantastic idea. I can't wait to show you off to the world."

"Do you mean it?"

"I mean it. I love you," Ginny replied, wrapping her arms around a crying Pansy, holding her close. "I'll always love you Pansy, and so will they. You're perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

**Pairing - George/Verity**

**Prompt - Celebrate **

**Word Count - 524 **

The weather was perfect, the invitations sent out, the decorations looked beautiful and everything but the groom was ready. George sat in his old bedroom at the Burrow, the bedroom he once shared with his twin. His other half. His better half, if truth be told. Today should be a day to celebrate he knew, it should be a day he was excited about, it should be a day he was glad to be alive. As he looked in the mirror, all George could think, was that it should be Fred.

It should have been Fred getting married to a beautiful woman. It should be Fred all decked out in wizarding robes. It should be Fred who was alive.

He wished his twin was here with him, laughing at his nerves, taking the mickey about him finally tying the knot, so to speak. He wished Fred could be standing for him, could be his best man, the way he always had been before. He wished a lot of things, none more so than he wished Fred was still alive.

Movement caught his eye, and he glanced around expecting to see his mother, his father, or maybe one of his brothers. What he didn't expect to see was a floating image of himself. His jaw dropped as the ghost moved closer, and he felt the chill emanating from it.

"You didn't think I wasn't going to see you on your wedding day, did you?" Fred asked, a huge smile on his face as he watched tears well in George's eyes. "I'm proud of you, so, so proud of you. I told you she had a crush on you."

"How...When..." George stumbled over his words. Surely if Fred had come back as a ghost he would have visited before now.

"I'm not a true ghost, Georgie. The powers that be granted me a favor. I knew you would struggle more today than most, and I needed to come and see you. I needed to tell you that I'm okay, and that, after you've lived a long and happy life, that I'll be waiting for you. I love you Georgie, but you need to get on with your life."

"I...I can't. I don't know how," George replied, tears running freely now as he made no attempt to control them. "I'm lost without you."

"You aren't. Today proves that. Go and marry that beautiful woman, George, because she loves you, and I know you love her. I'll be watching, I always am. I have to go, but George, I'm always here with you. Never forget that."

Fred faded from view, and George stared at the space for a long time, waiting, hoping for him to reappear. He only moved his eyes when his Father told him it was time.

As George thought about his brother's words, he knew they were right. It was time to start living for the both of them.

xxxx

As he waited at the alter for his wife, a laughing whisper in his ear made him jump. "Make sure you name your first born after me, or I'll come back and haunt you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Pairing - Roger/Cho**

**Prompt - Pumpkin Juice **

**Word Count - 351**

She still cries for him when she think's I'm not around. It's been 5 years, and yet she still mourns. I don't know how to compete with a dead man, don't _want_ to compete with a dead man. I wonder, at times, if it's worth staying around, but I know I'll never leave. No matter how much she pushes me away, no matter how much she wishes I was him, I'll stay, because I love her.

xxxx

It's been six years, and she doesn't cry as often. She's beginning to smile more openly, and she offer's me her hand in public. She's never done that before now. The feeling makes my heart burst with happiness, that she's finally moving on. I understand how hard it's been on her, but she deserves to be happy. I hope I can make her happy.

xxxx

It's been seven years, and she's pregnant. She's asked if we can name the baby Cedric, if we have a boy. I agreed, though I can't help but wish she didn't want to. As her pregnancy continues, and I'm sent to the shops for pumpkin juice umpteen times a day, I can't help but hope he have a girl. A beautiful baby daughter, with her eyes.

xxxx

It's been eight years, and she's agreed to marry me. I've asked her before, and she's turned me down each time, but when I asked her when our daughter was born, she smiled at me, and said Yes. That day is the happiest of my life. I know I'll be adding our wedding day to that. She's stopped mentioning him now, and as selfish as the thought makes me feel, I'm glad.

xxxx

It's been nine years, and I've never been happier. We got married, and she's pregnant again. We're happy, the both of us, together. As I look at myself in the mirror, my wand against my head, I briefly wonder how many time's I've done this before. I'm going to forget the thought soon enough. I'm going to forget that she shouted his name last night in bed.

xxxx

_"Obliviate!"_


	15. Chapter 15

Pairing - Cho/Oliver

Prompt - Like Father like Son

Word Count - 363

**A Better Place**

Cho smiled as she watched Oliver playing with their son in the garden. He seemed so happy, so excited to be teaching their three year old to fly on a training broom. She laughed when Cody squealed and giggled. Like father like son, huh? She was happy, happier than she had any right to be. She thought back to the mess she had been in when Oliver found her.

After the war, she had sunk into depression. She missed Cedric, and when she lost him, she didn't know how to grieve for him. Sure she spent much of the following year in tears at the very mention of him, but she had been a spoilt teenager, one that didn't have to deal with anything bad. When things went wrong in her life, a quick owl to her father fixed everything.

She had started drinking, and she found it helped. At least it did until she woke up, with the pain back in her chest and a pain in her head to match. The drinking got worse, as did her behavior. She thought that if she found someone to love her, the pain of losing her first boyfriend would disappear. It hadn't taken long for her to get a reputation, and not a good one.

Oliver was her savior. He looked after her when she had no one else. He rejected her drunken advances, instead taking her home and putting her to bed, sitting in the chair beside all night long in case she needed anything. He took her to therapy, he got her the potions she needed to beat her alcoholism. He listened, and he was there.

She had been in a better place since she met him. Five years after he found her, he proposed. Two years later, she gave birth to Cody. While she still missed Cedric, and probably always would, she was glad Oliver had found her. He had shown her how good love could be.

As Cho called the most important people in her life through the door, she run a hand gently over her stomach. She couldn't wait to tell Oliver the good news.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pairing - Luna/Hermione **

**Prompt - Sleeping Late. **

**Word Count - 344 **

**Chalk and Cheese**

Chalk and Cheese, that's what people call us. In a way, they're right. We are very different, but that's what makes us work. She's dreamy, she see's the best in everything and everyone, and she remembers to live. I'm over focused, I see problems that might never occur, I lose myself to work. She's an optimist, I'm a pessimist. She's the yin to my yang, and without her I would be nothing.

xxxx

Hermione woke slowly, the smell of eggs and bacon drafting through their flat. It's Sunday, and she know's that Luna prefers sleeping late on a Sunday, so she wonders what had made her beautiful lady sacrifice her lie in.

Sliding her feet into her slippers, she pads into the kitchen, shocked at what she sees. Luna is wearing nothing but an apron, humming to herself as she cooks breakfast. The table is laid out for two, and there are even flowers in the middle.

Wrapping her arms around the petite blonde's shoulders, Hermione asks what she's doing.

"Cooking breakfast," Luna replied, turning her head to place a small kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Naked?"

"Why would I get dressed? The nargles told me you would be here to pull me back to bed soon, so why waste time?"

Hermione sighed happily as she kissed down Luna's neck. With a wave of her wand, a statis charm over the cooker activated.

"The Nargle's were right. Come on darling, there are things I'd much rather eat than bacon and egg right now."

xxxx

Chalk and Cheese, that's what people call us. I'm not really sure why. She's my Hermione and I'm her Luna. That's all there is too it. We're in love, and that's the important thing. Besides, chalk and cheese really shouldn't be mixed, whereas Hermione and I are a perfect mix. When I tell Hermione this, she laughs, pressing her own lips to mine. I tell her it all the time now, just for that reaction alone, and people still think she's the one with the brains. Hah, that's what they think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pairing - Ron/Luna **

**Prompt - Devils Snare **

**Word Count - 311**

**Warning - Character Death. **

**Numb**

Fear creeps round me, like the vines of Devils Snare. I can't breath, I can't think, I can't feel. It can't be her. She can't be dead. I won't believe it.

My Luna. My Lovely Luna.

Harry's arm around my shoulders shakes with suppressed tears as we stare down on the face of an angel. We survived a war together. We ended a war together. How could she leave me now? How could she? I love her. I didn't tell her that enough. She needs to wake up so I can tell her I love her. I tell Harry to make her wake up. He's done the impossible before, he can do it again. My Luna. She isn't...

She's sleeping, that's all. Just sleeping.

They've covered her body. I tried to remove it, but the man who called us here wouldn't let me. "That's not a good idea, Mr Weasley," is what he told me. Why can I not see my wife's body? I've seen it before, I've worshiped it night after night for many years. Harry moves his arm, and I can hear him asking how this happened. I don't care how it happened, because it can't be true. It can't be.

It's a nightmare. Just a horrible nightmare.

I'm going to wake up, safe in my bed at home, and she's going to be sleeping beside me. She's going to wake up, and ask me what's wrong. She always knows, always. I can never keep a secret from my Luna. The man talking to Harry is saying something about a muggle car. Now I know it's a dream, because my Luna could never be... Not by a muggle car. I pinch myself. Hard. Harder. I draw blood and something inside me dies. You can't hurt yourself in a dream.

The earth stops moving. I feel numb. Not my Luna.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pairing - Louis/Lorcan **

**Prompt - Orange **

**Word Count - 449 **

**Champagne Questions**

"You've turned my hair orange!" Louis squeaked, gaping at the mirror.

"It was already orange, I only tweaked the shade a little bit," Lorcan replied from where he lay on the bed. He was waiting for Louis to get ready, and it was taking forever. He definitely picked up on his elder sisters grooming habits.

"It was not! My hair is a lovely shade of red normally, not this, this monstrosity you've given me! Change it back, right now!"

"Do you promise to stop grooming and actually you know, go to the restaurant before we lose our table?"

"Why is that table so important to you? We can always go somewhere else."

"On Valentines Night? Are you joking or being particularly stupid on purpose? Promise, or I'm leaving your hair the way it is."

"Alright, Alright, I promise. Please change my hair back."

Lorcan waved his wand lazily, smirking when the color changed. He stood up from the bed, and handed Louis his coat, ignoring the protests, and pulled his boyfriend to the front door.

xxxx

They made it barely in time for their table, and the Greeter gave them a slight glare. Lorcan led Louis to the nicest table in the restaurant, and pushed his chair in when he sat down. Sitting facing his boyfriend, he smiled when he saw the waiter heading in their direction, carrying the bottle of Champagne he had pre-ordered.

The waiter placed the bottle in the middle of the table, before walking away.

"He didn't even offer to pop the cork for us! Rude," Louis grumbled.

"Open it," Lorcan prompted, pushing the bottle toward Louis with a small smile.

The red head was about to do as requested when a sparkle caught his eye. There, resting around the rim of the cork, was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. He looked back at Lorcan, the question in his eyes obvious.

"Louis Weasley, you take too long to get ready, you irritate the life out of me, but I love you. Will you marry me?"

"And they say Romance is dead," Louis scoffed, though the smile on his face made it more than clear that he was happy. "Do I have to put this on myself?" he asked gesturing to the ring. He made to pull it off the cork, but was swept into a too tight hug.

"Do you mean it? You'll marry me?"

"Of course I will. I wondered how long it was going to take you. Now, put the ring on, eat quickly, and I'll treat you to desert when we get home."

Lorcan certainly didn't need to be told twice.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pairing - Dean/Luna **

**Prompt - Common **

**Word Count - 287 **

**God Given Gift **

She's beautiful. I don't know why I never noticed before. Maybe I wasn't ready. Maybe it's the idea that I'm alive. We've been at Shell cottage for a week, and it still hasn't sunk in that I'm alive. I thought we were going to die in that dungeon. Harry and Ron and Hermione... they saved our lives.

While we were there, she was my rock. She helped me see the silver lining, however small it was, every day and she never let me give up hope. She would spend hours telling me stories about creatures I've never heard of. Apparently, Nargles are very common around Mistletoe. I know many people find her...unusual, but to me, she's a god given gift to all of us.

She's different, so different, and yet, she's perfect in her own unique way. As we sit on the edge of the cliff, surrounded by the sereneness of the place, I don't think I've ever been so happy. I know there is still a war out there, and I know the time to fight is coming, but sitting here with Luna brings me a happiness I've never felt before.

She makes me feel calm, peaceful, safe. When we make it through the war, I'm going to ask her out on a date, and I think she'll say yes. I hope she will. I'm going to spend everyday she'll have me, by her side, trying to repay the peace of mind she's given me.

xxxx

"Dean?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"When you ask me on that date, I'll say yes."

"Oh. Good."

xxxx

Luna is a precious gift to all who know her, and I'm lucky to have her in my life. I'll never let her go.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pairing - Pansy/Theo **

**Prompt - Chess Piece**

**Word Count - 300 **

**Don't Know What You've Got Until It's Gone**

"Pansy?"

"What?"

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me?"

"We're in second year, Nott, we aren't allowed to Hogsmead yet."

"Oh. Yeah. Damn."

xxxx

Such a small, simple conversation started it all. From then on, he was forever asking me on a date. Would I go to the library with him? Did I want to go to the kitchens? On and on it went. Of course, when we got into third year, he upped the ante, asking me at least once a week for a date. I held him off. He irritated me, I didn't like him, I was going to marry Draco. It's funny how things work out.

xxxx

"Fancy a game of chess, Parkinson?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do."

"You wound me, you really do. White or black?"

"White."

"Fancy a bet on the outcome?"

"Prizes?"

"If I win, you go on a date with me."

"And if I win, you leave me alone."

"Um. Okay."

xxxx

I watched triumphantly as the king fell, happy that he would finally be off my back. If I had known all it took was for a chess piece to fall, I'd have played him a long time ago.

As time passed on, and Theo kept his word, I felt myself...missing him. It's strange but true, you don't realise what you've actually got until you lose it.

It was the last hogsmead visit before Graduation, and I knew I had to do something. I sat beside him at breakfast, and with a nervous feeling in my stomach, I asked him.

xxxx

"Theo?"

"What?"

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me?"

"Whatever game you're playing Parkinson, stop."

"No games, I swear."

"Why now?"

"Because I finally realised what I've been missing. Come to Hogsmead?"

"Alright. Oh and Pansy?"

"What?"

"Thank you."


End file.
